


MCYT Chatfic: Take Two!

by Xx_chxrry_xX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cara | CaptainPuffy and Jschlatt are Siblings, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Dreambur, F/F, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, PuffyChu, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_chxrry_xX/pseuds/Xx_chxrry_xX
Summary: Another chatfic has been released by yours truly! Featuring: Dreambur, Karlnap, PuffyChu, VelvetFrost and maybe some more.This one is a highschool AU. The minors are freshmen whilst the others are sophomores and seniors- Captain Puffy and JSchlatt are the seniors while the rest of the people (minus the minors) are sophomores. Philza's the principal, I guess.I am not in high school so I have no idea how it works :')-This is not meant to be shoved in the CCs' faces. Only show it to them if you have been given explicit and enthusiastic permission.2k+ hits: 28/02/21! Pog!!!3k+ hits: 03/03/21!! Pogchamp!!4k+ hits: 08/03/21!!! Poggers!5k+ hits: 09/03/21!!!! Pogchamp!!!
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, im too lazy to add the rest
Comments: 135
Kudos: 456





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not me starting another chatfic after i started shipping puffychu-  
> I'm not adding formatting to this one because it looked weird to me lol  
> (and i am aware that technoblade is uncomfortable with shipping, that is why i do not ship him with anyone)

DreamWasTaken created a group.

DreamWasTaken renamed the group to Loser Squad.

DreamWasTaken added 15+ people to the group.

DreamWasTaken: hello luvs

Technoblade: im out

Technoblade left the chat.

DreamWasTaken added Technoblade to the group.

Technoblade: fuck you

DreamWasTaken: love you too techno <3

Technoblade: <3

Wilbur Soot: i-

Wilbur Soot: what am i doing here

DreamWasTaken: nothing ;)

PhilzaMinecraft: why am i added here

DreamWasTaken: youre wilby's and techno's dad c:

Tubbo: that smliey is sus

Tubbo: also tommy wants to join

DreamWasTaken has added TommyInnit and Ranboo to the group.

TommyInnit: FINALLY YOU BITCHES

BadBoyHalo: language 

JSchlatt: why am i added here

DreamWasTaken: idk

Jschlatt: you added me here

DreamWasTaken: ik

CaptainPuffy: hi dream :D

DreamWasTaken: hi puffy :D

TommyInnit: woah big man i didnt expect a smiley face

CaptainPuffy: what do you mean

CaptainPuffy: dream's like a little duckling

Tubbo: i did not except the words dream and dukcling in the same sentence puffy

Sapnap: neither did we tbh

GeorgeNotFound: ^

Antfrost: he's hunted us down multiple times what do you mean hes a duckling i-

BadBoyHalo: i have to agree with ant here

CaptainPuffy: but but hes a duckling

Nihachu: i have to disagree with you there

CaptainPuffy: :(

DreamWasTaken: aw dont be sad puffyy


	2. Chapter 2

7:00AM   
Loser Squad

Sapnap: hahahahah dream has a crushhhhh

DreamWasTaken: shhh i told you that in the strictest confidence

GeorgeNotFound: >:0 you told him and not me???

DreamWasTaken: you were alseep :/

GeorgeNotFound: understandable, enjoy your day

TommyInnit: BIG D HAS A CRUSH DO TELL SAPNAP

Tubbo: ^

Sapnap: no can do unfortunately

PhilzaMinecraft: if anyone is late i will not let them into the school

PhilzaMinecraft: after noting that please remember to be on time or you are going to die 

DreamWasTaken: im at school though

PhilzaMinecraft: good

TommyInnit: how the fuck are you already at school?????

Skeppy: hwo hte kcfu!!!

Sapnap: bad?

BadBoyHalo: "how the fuck???" and LANGUAGE SKEPPY

Skeppy: T-T

DreamWasTaken: how did he confuse the ! with ? though

BadBoyHalo: you think i know???

Skeppy: :'(

Sapnap: ooooohhh baddddd goooo

BadBoyHalo: im sorry that was rude

CaptainPuffy: okay so i have arguments as to how dream is infact a duckling

Nihachu: i somehow still dont believe that :/

CaptainPuffy: :(

CaptainPuffy: so do you guys remember when dream joined the school

Sapnap: i mean yeah???

Wilbur Soot: ^

CaptainPuffy: i was assigned to take him around and he kept following me like a lost little duckling it was adorable

CaptainPuffy: he still does that sometimes

DreamWasTaken: i-

DreamWasTaken: i will neither confirm nor deny those accusations

Karl Jacobs: i just got online to find out that we are discussing whether or not dream is a duckling :/

Karl Jacobs: i still find it untrue however

Technoblade: L

Ranboo: it is possible but i believe it is wrong :/

Punz: ive known the guy since third grade

Punz: he is a duckling

CaptainPuffy: HAH AT LEAST SOMEONE BELIEVES

DreamWasTaken: lies and slander

CaptainPuffy: DUCKLING DREAM SUPREMACY

Eret: i-

Eret: what?

DreamWasTaken: im regretting making this group trust me

JSchlatt: what the fuck puffy-

BadBoyHalo: LANGUAGE >:(

Skeppy: hhho uoy dmae dba grany

BadBoyHalo: "ohhh you made bad angry"

BadBoyHalo: geppy improve your spelling.

Wilbur Soot: so dream who is this mysterious crush we have been hearing about

DreamWasTaken: wouldnt you like to know pretty boy ;)

Wilbur Soot: i-

Wilbur Soot: oh look at the time its time to go to school see you guys there

Wilbur Soot is offline.

Technoblade: didnt know wil could get flustered

TommyInnit: OVER A TEXT

DreamWasTaken: pfft


	3. Chapter 3

7:15AM  
Loser Squad

DreamWasTaken: would you guys love me if i was a worm?

GeorgeNotFound: what the fuck

Sapnap: are you high or something dude

Quackity: EYYY MAN YOU WANNA GET HIGH MANN?

DreamWasTaken: no

DreamWasTaken: answer the question :(

CaptainPuffy: of course duckling :)

DreamWasTaken: see puffys nice why cant you all be like her??

JSchlatt: because i know her better than you do

JSchlatt: she is not nice

DreamWasTaken: :( yes she is

CaptainPuffy: yeah see listen to your nephew

JSchlatt: nephew-

CaptainPuffy: ive adopted him as my son :)

Sapnap: hello dreams mom

GeorgeNotFound: hello mrs.dreams-mom

Sapnap: we'll be over tomorrow for a school project :)

CaptainPuffy: IM NOT HIS ACTUAL MOM GUYS

DreamWasTaken: :'(

JSchlatt: look now youve made him cry >:0

CaptainPuffy: im sorry duckling :(

DreamWasTaken: BE NICE LIKE PUFFY EVERYONE

Skeppy: hwo si dba os llat??

BadBoyHalo: "how is bad so tall??"

BadBoyHalo: you didnt mistake the exclamation mark for a question mark

BadBoyHalo: congratulations, youre improving

BadBoyHalo: and to answer your question youre just short :/

DreamWasTaken: whooooo go bad 

Skeppy: T-T

BadBoyHalo: im sorry that was rude of me

Skeppy: :')

DreamWasTaken: look dude if you have good insults dont apologize for them

DreamWasTaken: use them :)

Technoblade: and that is the wisdom that the blade lives upon

TommyInnit: thank you for that enlightening speech i shall remember it always

DreamWasTaken: just doing my job :)

DreamWasTaken: and that is why i am jesus

Tubbo: PFFTTT

TommyInnit: BWAHAHAHAHAH

TommyInnit: dream you cant just start talking about insults and end a sentence with "and that is why i am jesus"

DreamWasTaken: but think about it have you ever seen me and jesus in the same room together?

Quackity: POOF

Quackity: Mind Blown

Tubbo: to be fair has anyone seen jesus in the same room

Quackity: :0 dont be disrespectful tubbo

Quackity: hes in this chat and goes by the name dream 

DreamWasTaken: exactly

PhilzaMinecraft: im sure everyone is ready and is heading towards school at this moment because you only have 15 minutes left

Sapnap: shit

GeorgeNotFound: petition to delay school by two hours??

DreamWasTaken: i speedrun shit i dont need a delay

PhilzaMinecraft: well done dream

PhilzaMinecraft: if everyone isnt here by 7:30 sharp they all will be dying today


	4. Chapter 4

4:00PM   
Loser Squad

DreamWasTaken changed their name to girl dream.

girl dream changed Quackity's name to mexican dream.

TommyInnit: NO

girl dream: hi :)

mexican dream: ooohh mamacita

mexican dream: hola mamacita ;)

Wilbur Soot: what the fuck-

Technoblade: dream, my clout, what the fuck is wrong with you

BadBoyHalo: LANGUAGE

Technoblade: im sorry

BadBoyHalo: youd better be

Skeppy: hha ethconbldase sacrde fo bda

BadBoyHalo: "hah technoblades scared of bad"

Technoblade: i am not!

Skeppy: sey ouy rea

BadBoyHalo: "yes you are"

mexican dream: back to me and my mamacita here

TommyInnit: hello mexican dream, hello girl dream

girl dream: hi tommy! how are you :)

TommyInnit: i take back my no, girl dream is much nicer than dream

girl dream: i dont think so, dream is amazing!! :)

PhilzaMinecraft: i-

Sapnap: is this why dream decided to cosplay as a girl?

Sapnap: possibly


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on my phone so please excuse any errors lmao

5:00PM   
Loser Squad

girl dream: hi :)

  
mexican dream: hola mamacita ;)

Technoblade: quackity we’re friends but if you dont stop im going to sink a pickaxe through your teeth again

CaptainPuffy: ^

Sapnap: ^

Wilbur Soot: ^

PhilzaMinecraft: again?????

mexican dream: who is this quackity? he seems amazing wouldnt you say so mamacita

girl dream: ehhhhh

TommyInnit: pfft

girl dream changed their name to DreamWasTaken.

DreamWasTaken changed mexican dream’s name to Quackity.

Tubbo: lmfaoo poeple odler than us are jaelousss

TommyInnit: that we hang out with the “cool people”

TommyInnit: i doubt anyone here except me and tubbo and ranboo are cool

DreamWasTaken: did you forget who chased those idiots away??

TommyInnit: *and big d

Wilbur Soot: “big d”???

DreamWasTaken: *sigh*

DreamWasTaken: i dont wanna talk about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and be safe and healthy everyone!!


	6. Chapter 6

4:00PM   
Loser Squad

TommyInnit: dreammm

TommyInnit: dream

TommyInnit: dream

TommyInnit: @DreamWasTaken

TommyInnit: BIG D

DreamWasTaken: what

DreamWasTaken: and stop calling me that

TommyInnit: why??

DreamWasTaken: just dont call me that

TommyInnit: small d?

DreamWasTaken: no

TommyInnit: d-money?

DreamWasTaken: still bad but better than before so okay

TommyInnit: fine but why cant i call you big d?

Technoblade: because oigenobnrijeh

Wilbur Soot: stay innocent tommy :)

TommyInnit: what the fuck

TommyInnit: anyways big d i need help

DreamWasTaken: i-

DreamWasTaken: you know what im not even gonna bother

TommyInnit: i need help

DreamWasTaken: whats so important that you couldnt i dunno

DreamWasTaken: asked your brothers or father or literally anyone else???

TommyInnit: because none of them are big men

DreamWasTaken: sure thats true and all

Technoblade: my clout you have hurt me

Wilbur Soot: tommy why

PhilzaMinecraft: what

Tubbo: T-T

DreamWasTaken: but seriously what do you want

TommyInnit: i want to binge horror movies

Wilbur Soot: what

TommyInnit: with my brothers

Technoblade: im down

Wilbur Soot: yeah sure

TommyInnit: big d??

DreamWasTaken: sure???

Tubbo: but we had plannnsss

TommyInnit: no you didnt :)

Tubbo: oh right i dont have any plans

TommyInnit: you can come over too i guess

Tubbo: okay!

PhilzaMinecraft: i did not allow any of this T-T

PhilzaMinecraft: but i cant stop it so go ahead (i know what youre doing tommy :))

TommyInnit: WHOO PHIL BEST PARENT 

TommyInnit: DADZA POGGG


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my goons for i have fed you tonight
> 
> ALSO SUBSCRIBE TO TECHNOBLADE

12:00AM   
Loser Squad

DreamWasTaken: wilbur if you wanted a date you couldve just asked

Wilbur Soot: i-

Wilbur Soot: i have no clue what happened everyone just left

Sapnap: ooohhh wilbur and dream had a dattteeee

CaptainPuffy: wilbur where are you

CaptainPuffy: i just want to talk 

Wilbur Soot: i dont like the sound of that

DreamWasTaken: it wasnt a date

Technoblade: SERIOUSLY

TommyInnit: WHAT THE FUCK BIG MAN

DreamWasTaken: what? it was just two friends hanging out :/

Wilbur Soot is offline.

DreamWasTaken: what happened??????

Tubbo: brother, you are extremely dumb

PhilzaMinecraft: i dont know how you get top of your class

DreamWasTaken: i-

Technoblade: ;-;

Ranboo: what-

Technoblade: dream is a dumbass

Ranboo: that was established at the beginning of this chat but sure

DreamWasTaken: what did i do ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and thank you for your support :)  
> Stay safe <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (‘^-^) double update  
> Pog?

7:00AM   
Loser Squad

VelvetIsCake: oh wow

Antfrost: damn

Antfrost: how are you so oblivious 

DreamWasTaken: ;-; what

Antfrost: look first of all i think someone likes you :v

DreamWasTaken: who??

Antfrost: i-

Antfrost: i give up

VelvetIsCake: ;-;

Antfrost: i need help velvet you cant just give me an emoji and leave

VelvetIsCake: <3

VelvetIsCake is offline.

Antfrost: thats acceptable

Sapnap: of course it is

BadBoyHalo: guys philzas glaring at us

GeorgeNotFound: thE ONE DAY I DECIDE TO COME TO SCHOOL EARLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thanks for your support :)  
> Stay safe <3


	9. Chapter 9

4:00PM   
Loser Squad

Sapnap: i have tea > : D

DreamWasTaken: oohhh do tell :D

Sapnap: puffy and niki are dating

JSchlatt: oh finally

Nihachu: i-

CaptainPuffy: what-

DreamWasTaken: new mom???

DreamWasTaken: :D

Nihachu: what

CaptainPuffy: sure i guess

DreamWasTaken: yay hi mom and mum!

Nihachu: okay

PhilzaMinecraft: whats going on

GeorgeNotFound: apparently niki and puffy are dating and theyve adopted dream

PhilzaMinecraft: oh okay

Wilbur Soot: hi?

DreamWasTaken: hi wilbur!!

Wilbur Soot: hi!

TommyInnit: oh wow ignored

Tubbo: ALL ARUOND ME ARE FAMILIEAR FACES~

Ranboo: ;-;

Technoblade: eh you get used to it

DreamWasTaken: hey techno you wanna spar?

Technoblade: sure i guess

DreamWasTaken: iron diamond or netherite?

Technoblade: netherite

DreamWasTaken: k.

PhilzaMinecraft: NO

JSchlatt: Yes

TommyInnit: yes

Karl Jacobs: YES

CaptainPuffy: NO

Nihachu: NO

Sapnap: YES

GeorgeNotFound: i'll be sleeping through it anyways so ;-;

GeorgeNotFound: tell me who wins

DreamWasTaken: k.

DreamWasTaken and Technoblade are offline.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently dream can hack chats :D

6:00PM  
Sleepy Boys Inc + Tubbo

PhilzaMinecraft: so plan one didnt work

PhilzaMinecraft: do we have anything else

Tubbo: i dnot thikn so

Technoblade: i mean wilbur could just man up and tell him -_-

TommyInnit: ^

Technoblade: or we could try and set them up again

Wilbur Soot: what

Technoblade has kicked Wilbur Soot from the group.

Technoblade has renamed the group to "(Sleepy Boys Inc - Wilbur) + Tubbo"

Technoblade: maths

TommyInnit: BWAHHAHAH

Tubbo: i-

Tubbo: anyways what is the next plan

TommyInnit: wati a minute im searching something up

Technoblade: wati

Tubbo: wati

PhilzaMinecraft: wati

TommyInnit: SDGIURG FUCK YOU

TommyInnit has attached one image. _[HowToSetUpYourBrotherWithHisLongTimeCrush.jpg]_

Technoblade: that could prove useful

Tubbo: praboly

PhilzaMinecraft: link????

TommyInnit: ----.com/howtosetupyourfriends

TommyInnit: its for a guy and a girl

TommyInnit: but we can see it as a guy and a guy too

PhilzaMinecraft: heterosexuality doesnt exist in your friend group

TommyInnit: lmfao

Technoblade: other than that the closest thing to heterosexuality would be whatever quackity and dream have when they cosplay as mexican and girl dream

TommyInnit: DONT REMIND ME IORGNEJ I NEED BLEACH

Tubbo: lool

Wilbur Soot has joined the group through hacks.

Wilbur Soot: I AM BACK

Technoblade: no

Technoblade has kicked and banned Wilbur Soot from the group.

Technoblade: just in case

TommyInnit: IHWIEUFBHREWBJ'

Wilbur Soot has been pardoned and has joined the chat (through hacks again. I'm going to report you next time.)

Wilbur Soot: is the chat sentient?

Wilbur Soot: Likely

Wilbur Soot has been promoted to admin by Chat. I am sentient, thank you for realizing.

TommyInnit: WHAT THE FUCK

Chat has added BadBoyHalo to the group. Bad, Tommy was swearing.

BadBoyHalo: how is your chat sentient-

BadBoyHalo: also language tommy

BadBoyHalo has left the group.

PhilzaMinecraft: this group chat is scaring me.

Chat has demoted PhilzaMinecraft. You Should Be Scared :)

TommyInnit: ABHEIHBHWEBF WHAT THE FUCK 

Technoblade: you should see your faces lmfao

Technoblade has been promoted to Admin. It's Dream, by the way :)

PhilzaMinecraft: please tell me you didnt see our previous texts

TommyInnit: IF HE DID WE'RE FUCKED

Wilbur Soot: he better not have or im commiting mass murder starting with tommy

PhilzaMinecraft has been promoted to Admin by DreamChat. I Didn't, but only because I respect your privacy and don't want you dead.

Wilbur Soot: thank you

:)

Tubbo: brother youre scaring me now too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed! we're at 1k+ hits which is amazing <3 <3  
> stay safe and healthy and hydrated!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not ship ranboo and tubbo since both are like, minors, thats weirdchamp.  
> but i want a friendship like they have ;-;  
> unfortunately im lonely  
> (my friends: *insert flip-flop throw*)

10:00AM   
Loser Squad

DreamWasTaken: so apparently platonic husbands is a thing now

Ranboo: thanks to me and tubbo 

Tubbo: yep!

Ranboo: wait who proposed again

Tubbo: *insret flopflip throw*

Ranbo: IM SORRY

DreamWasTaken: george will you be my platonic (emphasis on the platonic) husband?

GeorgeNotFound: no <3

DreamWasTaken: ;-;

DreamWasTaken: sapnap?

Sapnap: no can do im with karl

Karl Jacobs: yeah

DreamWasTaken: ;-; who's left

Technoblade: wilbur will you be dreams husband?

DreamWasTaken: what

Wilbur Soot: what

TommyInnit: oR YOU COULD JUST DO THAT HUH TECHNO

PhilzaMinecraft: i-

PhilzaMinecraft: somehow i doubt thats gonna work

Ranboo: what are you guys doing again

Ranboo: i forgot

Tubbo: i sent it to you on private

Ranboo: OHH

Ranboo: okay 

Tubbo: wilbur whats your reply

Wilbur Soot and DreamWasTaken are offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! stay safe and hydrated <3  
> thank you for your support and i hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; techno stop you cant attack sapnap and george

5:00PM   
Loser Squad

DreamWasTaken: im going shopping

Nihachu: okay

Karl Jacobs: i sent you a list of stuff i wanted

DreamWasTaken: okay

Technoblade: hey wilbur had to go shopping too

Wilbur Soot: i went like a few days ago

TommyInnit: oh... ;-;

Tubbo: ^

DreamWasTaken: .

DreamWasTaken: i'll be back by 7

7:01PM

Sapnap: WAIT WHERES DREAM

GeorgeNotFound: WAIT HES NOT BACK

Sapnap: YEAH HES NOT HOME YET

GeorgeNotFound: NO WE'RE ORPHANS NOW-

Sapnap: oh well time to go out on the streets to earn money

Technoblade: on a different note my orphan obliterator was just recently polished and cleaned

Technoblade: COME HERE SAPNAP AND GEORGE

GeorgeNotFound: NOOO

Sapnap: DREAM PLEASE RISE UP FROM THE DEAD

DreamWasTaken: what

Punz: best not to question it

DreamWasTaken: probably ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading!! thank you for your support!  
> stay safe and hydrated <3


	13. Chapter 13

7:00AM   
Speedrunner VS Hunters + Skeppy

DreamWasTaken: the hour between 2am and 3am passed by really quickly

DreamWasTaken: why is that

BadBoyHalo: :O YOU SLEPT! CONGRATULATIONS :D

GeorgeNotFound: how did that happen

Sapnap: wait what dad slept???

Skeppy: thwa hte ckfu

Sapnap: bad translate please

BadBoyHalo: "what the *LANGUAGE*"

Skeppy: notd uoy leeps

BadBoyHalo: "dont you sleep?"

DreamWasTaken: sleep?? whats that

Skeppy: ???

DreamWasTaken: no really whats sleep i have no clue

Antfrost: DREAM SLEPT??!?

Antfrost: i must tell this to everyone

DreamWasTaken: whY WONT ANYONE ANSWER ME

BadBoyHalo: google it

DreamWasTaken: ohhh i got it "the natural condition of rest when your eyes are closed and your mind and body are not active or conscious"

DreamWasTaken: so the feeling i want all the time

Antfrost: dreAM NO

DreamWasTaken: also philza just saw my conversation with you all

DreamWasTaken: why did he say that the school was going to invest in a counsellor?

Antfrost: ;-;


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eret is an icon and no one can change my mind

3:00PM  
L'Manburg

Nihachu: so i was trying to wear heels for the first time at a shoe store

Fundy: i can see how this is going to end

Nihachu: and OUT OF NOWHERE

TommyInnit: yeah??

Wilbur Soot: ^

Nihachu: ERET COMES WEARING LITERAL SIX INCH HEELS

Nihachu: WITH THEIR STRAWBERRY DRESS AND BISEXUAL FLAG

Fundy: go. king.

Eret: thank you thank you U.U

Nihachu: LOOKED DOWN AT ME

Nihachu: AND SCOFFED AND WENT

Wilbur Soot: yes?

Nihachu: "weak."

Tubbo: coudlve preidctde taht 

Nihachu: and then PROMPTLY TRIPPED OVER A STUFFED ANIMAL

TommyInnit: the real question is why there was a stuffed animal at a shoe store

Tubbo: ^

Eret: EXACTLY

Eret: I OBVIOUSLY CAN WEAR HEELS AND A DRESS WITH THE UTMOST GRACE IT WAS THE STUFFED ANIMALS FAULT

Nihachu: thats true

Nihachu: im actually jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! thank you for your support!  
> Stay safe and hydrated <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a meme i saw online

2:00PM   
Loser Squad

PhilzaMinecraft: if we went to a beach, what would you all be doing?

TommyInnit: flipping over peoples inner tubes

Quackity: ^

Tubbo: ^

JSchlatt: ^

GeorgeNotFound: sleeping

Nihachu: um relaxing???

CaptainPuffy: ^

BadBoyHalo: i would be bringing a bunch of snacks

Skeppy: em oot

BadBoyHalo: "me too"

Sapnap: swimming?

Karl Jacobs: ^ yeah probably

Fundy: yeah

Punz: selling people's property for money

Awesamdude: probably

Eret: i will be swimming

Ranboo: nowhere near water

Wilbur Soot: eating sand

TommyInnit: wilbur are you alright-

Nihachu: i-

PhilzaMinecraft: dont question it

Nihachu: k

Technoblade: i would be drowning orphan children

Sapnap: woah wait stop right there

DreamWasTaken: id probably be helping techno drown orphan children

~~GeorgeNotFound: this is why theyve been charged for murder~~

_GeorgeNotFound deleted one message._

PhilzaMinecraft: i am now regretting the decision to take all of us to the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! thanks for your support!!  
> stay safe and healthy <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA YEAH SO FUNNY STORY IM WRITING THIS WHILST IN CLASS AND IM PROBABLY GOING TO FAIL BUT WHO CARES-

10:00AM  
Big Men

Tubbo: you guys are my best friends

Tubbo: i wouldnt be able to live without you

Ranboo: agreed

Purpled: yeah 

Purpled: we freshmen have to look out for each other

TommyInnit: ...

TommyInnit: i ate the last slice of cake

Purpled: we go for his neck

Ranboo: get your knives

Tubbo: im prepping my bees for war

TommyInnit: nO WAIT-

10:10AM  
Loser Squad

TommyInnit: SOMEIN HEL[LPUJNJE

Technoblade: perfect your grammar first

Wilbur Soot: ^

PhilzaMinecraft: what do you need tommy

Ranboo has added Purpled to the group.

Purpled: HE ATE THE LAST SLICE OF CAKE THAT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO SHARE

Punz: haha yeah sorry dude youre dead

DreamWasTaken: yep

Purpled: HE WILL BE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! thank you for reading and thanks for your support!  
> stay safe and hydrated <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmfao the people die in the opposite order of how they do in actual dsmp  
> but hey we have ghostbur glatt and ghostinnit lol

2:30PM   
Loser Squad

TommyInnit: just died

Nihachu: hope you feel better soon :)

Tubbo: L

Ranboo: L

Purpled: L

DreamWasTaken: just killed a child, feeling good :)

Tubbo: i cant believe you

PhilzaMinecraft: i-

Technoblade: thank you for killing him

Wilbur Soot: how did tommy die?

DreamWasTaken: i threw potatoes at him

Technoblade: HAAAAHHHHHHH YES

TommyInnit has changed his name to GhostInnit.

PhilzaMinecraft: i say we go for wilbur next

Wilbur Soot: :'D

Technoblade: why dont you stab him then @PhilzaMinecraft

PhilzaMinecraft: eh

Wilbur Soot has changed his name to Ghostbur.

PhilzaMinecraft: so the thing is ghostbur and ghostinnit dont like each other very much

PhilzaMinecraft: or they might even hate each other who knows

GhostInnit: OF COURSE I FUCKING HATE THIS BASTARD

Ghostbur: YEAH YOU WANNA GO TOMMY

Technoblade: fight fight fight fight

DreamWasTaken: even i dont know whats going on

Tubbo: OH WAIT GOHSTINNIT CAN ONLY SPEAK IN DISKS

GhostInnit: *angrily curses in Chirp*

Tubbo: EXACTLY

GhostInnit: PIGSTEP

Technoblade: ................

Technoblade: does he mean me

GhostInnit: PIGSTEP

Technoblade: what

GhostInnit: PIGSTEP BLOCKS

Technoblade: so you want me to attack schlatt

GhostInnit: PIGSTEP

Technoblade: sure

JSchlatt: nO WAIT

JSchlatt: techno just gave me a heartattack

JSchlatt has changed his name to Glatt.

Technoblade: just because youre dead doesnt mean i cant fight you

DreamWasTaken: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

BadBoyHalo: i-

BadBoyHalo: i thought you didnt know what was going on

DreamWasTaken: i like conflict :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! thanks for your support!  
> stay safe and healthy <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eggpire U-U  
> hope you enjoy!!

12:00PM   
Loser Squad

DreamWasTaken: we have dry as fuck names lemme change a few

Technoblade's name was changed to bitchboy anarchist.

PhilzaMinecraft's name was changed to killza.

Quackity's name was changed to duckboy.

Karl Jacobs's name was changed to im lost someone help.

Sapnap's name was changed to hahaha arson.

GeorgeNotFound's name was changed to sleeping beauty.

CaptainPuffy's name was changed to papa puffy.

Nihachu's name was changed to nikichu.

Punz's name was changed to bunz.

Ranboo's name was changed to boo.

Tubbo's name was changed to bee.

Antfrost's name was changed to antburn.

VelvetIsCake's name was changed to red velvet.

Skeppy's name was changed to skeep.

Eret's name was changed to king.

Fundy's name was changed to furry.

Purpled's name was changed to indigoed.

BadBoyHalo's name was changed to represeggtative.

papa puffy: ...

skeep: ...

bee: ...

GhostInnit: ...

Ghostbur: ...

Glatt: ...

red velvet: ...

nikichu: ...

killza: ...

hahaha arson: ...

im lost someone help: ...

furry: ...

king: ...

boo: ...

bitchboy anarchist: ...

sleeping beauty: why was i awoken

sleeping beauty: .

sleeping beauty: dream is dead

sleeping beauty: oh wait its a chain sorry

sleeping beauty: ...

hahaha arson: you ruined it

DreamWasTaken's name was changed to DreamXD.

DreamXD: SUP FUCKERS

represeggtative: LANGUAGE

represeggtative: my names nice :D

papa puffy: ...

skeep: ...

bee: ...

GhostInnit: ...

Ghostbur: ...

Glatt: ...

red velvet: ...

nikichu: ...

killza: ...

hahaha arson: ...

im lost someone help: ...

furry: ...

king: ...

boo: ...

bitchboy anarchist: ...

sleeping beauty: bad are you part of a cult

represeggtative: no wait

sleeping beauty: it seems like you are

represeggtative: join the eggpire :D

bitchboy anarchist: is that like... a vampire egg?

bitchboy anarchist: like. egg pire?

represeggtative: NO ITS THE EGG EMPIRE >:(

antburn: this seems interesting

red velvet: ant no

bunz: hmmmmm

indigoed: hmmmmm indeed

skeep: ho on

represeggtative: "oh no"

represeggtative: i have no idea why you might be worried

antburn: i'll join

red velvet: babe no

bunz: i'll join too

indigoed: me too

papa puffy: NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! thanks for your support!  
> stay safe and hydrated <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmfao i just had to do this XD

2:00PM   
Sir Billiam The Third's Masquerade

karl the time traveler: hey billiam

sir billiam the rich: what

ranbutler: sir may i speak

sir billiam the rich: no butler. get me some wine

sir billiam the rich: butler you are very slow. repeat this again, and you will not be fed for a week

karl the time traveller: what-

oliver cumbucket: this reminds me of something in london...

lord sebastian (michaelis lmao): hello billiam!

james: hello

sir billiam the rich: hello james, hows the family?

james: gone

sir billiam the third: oh no

sir billiam: anyways

lyraria: hello sir billiam, how are you?

sir billiam the rich: hello lyaria

lyaria: who is this "karl" 

karl the time traveler: i... im rich!

lyaria: oh okay!

karl the time traveler: i- who are these people billiam

sir billiam the rich: they are... close friends of mine

karl the time traveler: oh cool

karl the time traveler: you guys remind me of some of my other friends

sir billiam the rich: you have other friends?

karl the time traveler: yes

drew p. weiner: HELLO IM HERE FOR THE NUDIST CHAT

sir billiam the third: who is this commoner?

sir billiam the third: BUTLER REMOVE OF HIM!

karl the time traveler: hey i have an idea

sir billiam the rich: yes?

karl the time traveler: your other butler is sick, so this commoner can help the replacement

sir billiam the rich: amazing idea, karl jacobs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! thank you for your support!  
> stay safe and hydrated <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so after that bomb i placed last chapter, here you go for more context :D

5:00PM   
Loser Squad

GhostInnit: @im lost someone help

im lost someone help: what

GhostInnit: since when did you hang out with those stupid rich kid bastards

im lost someone help: uhhh

DreamXD: he does what?

hahaha arson: since when

duckboy: HUHHH MAMACITA?

im lost someone help: never call me that again

duckboy: alrgit

im lost someone help: your spelling-

duckboy: shtu p

im lost someone help: okay

GhostInnit: my question must be answered

im lost someone help: i mean i can add them here

GhostInnit: nope they are bastards

represeggtative: language >:0

im lost someone help: theyre pretty cool once you get to know them

im lost someone help: and two are obsessed with the egg too

represeggtative: you can add them :D

DreamXD: no

hahaha arson: no

bitchboy anarchist: no

Ghostbur: no

Glatt: no

GhostInnit: no

im lost someone help: okay

im lost someone help: i basically just crashed one of their parties and they let me in

GhostInnit: what was the party

GhostInnit: a fucking masquerade?

im lost someone help: i mean yeah

GhostInnit: wow

im lost someone help: i have a bunch of other friends too

hahaha arson: what about us >:0

im lost someone help: probably the best friend group but theres mizu (dream, me, ranboo, benjamin, cletus and charles)

DreamXD: oh yeah theyre pretty cool if they dont annoy you

im lost someone help: you and ranboo threatened to kill them :/

boo: they were being annoying and weird okay

boo: especially cletus

im lost someone help: fair

im lost someone help: theres also me, dream (aka cornelius lol), catt, helga, jimmy, miles, bob, robin and jack

DreamXD: we play town of salem together :)

DreamXD: me and catt are pretty good friends

im lost someone help: mhm

DreamXD: shUT UP I SWEAR TO GOD KARL

im lost someone help: i never said anything

DreamXD: it was ONE date

DreamXD: ONE

im lost someone help: i know

Ghostbur: what-

hahaha arson: i-

hahaha arson: why is dream part of literally every group-

im lost someone help: not every single one

im lost someone help: theres me, william, jack (a different one), john, sherman, mason, ron, crops, percy and flint

im lost someone help: also theres me, connor, porkums, dream (but we call him francis for some reason), ash, zachary, gump, joey, greg and schlatt

hahaha arson: thats literally 2/6

hahaha arson: hes still part of 4

Glatt: theyre pretty cool once you get to know them

Glatt: AND THE PIG-GUYS HAT HAAAAHHHHHH

bitchboy anarchist: pig guy?

im lost someone help: porkums. pig hybrid

DreamXD: stupid hat

im lost someone help: says the guy that wears a fake mustache every single time we meet up

DreamXD: >:0

DreamXD: low blow karl

Glatt: hey it looks pretty uhhh good?

DreamXD: wow such confidence

im lost someone help: im sorry

im lost someone help: but to be fair the get up you use as cornelius looks pretty cool

DreamXD: i know :)

boo: and he calls himself ranbob sometimes

DreamXD: that i do, dear ranboo, that i do

hahaha arson: wow inside jokes huh

DreamXD: yeah ;)

DreamXD: but this is still our favorite group dont worry :D

papa puffy: we werent worrying :)

nikichu: lies

represeggtative: @DreamXD good and night want to talk

represeggtative: so do nap and georgie

DreamXD: tell them to wait a sec

represeggtative: sure

hahaha arson: nOW WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! thanks for your support!  
> stay safe and hydrated <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D family trees is the theme for this chapter i guess??

3:00AM   
Loser Squad

DreamXD: dont mind me currently contemplating my entire family tree right now

papa puffy: what?

papa puffy: its three am

nikichu: let him explain

DreamXD: thank you

DreamXD: so puffy and niki are my parents

nikichu: yes...?

DreamXD: that means that Ranboo is my uncle since niki and ranboo are siblings?

boo: no, no, hes got a point

GhostInnit: i 

GhostInnit: i can see how this is weird for you now

DreamXD: and since ranboo's platonically married to tubbo, that makes tubbo my uncle as well

bee: correct until now, i guess?

DreamXD: since technos adopted ranboo, that makes techno my grandfather

bitchboy anarchist: when did i adopt ranboo

DreamXD: you didnt?

bitchboy anarchist: not at all. i think it was philza

DreamXD: oh i'll have to edit my family tree then

DreamXD: not that it was any less weirder before

DreamXD: that makes techno, tommy and wilbur my uncles and philza my grandfather?

killza: i didnt adopt another child

boo: he didnt

DreamXD: oh okay

hahaha arson: i

hahaha arson: while we're at it, bad's adopted me

DreamXD: since sapnap and i are cousins, that makes bad one of my uncles as well then-

killza: wha

killza: what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! thanks for your support!  
> stay safe and hydrated <3


	22. Author's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for giving you all an authors note T-T but i wanted you all to know about something new im trying to start!

<https://forms.gle/MS2eZXNK2RcAewE5A>

You might be wondering what that is, my dear readers. Well, I may have mentioned before, but I have been facing a little bit of writer's block recently. 

This form is for requests for Alternate Universes/Canon Divergent/whatever, and if you're lucky, I might even make a full fanfiction on it, and not just a one-shot or two-shot. That'll only be if I really like the prompt!

If you can, please put some prompts for me in this form! I would prefer them to be Dream-centric or Karl-centric, and if there were no ships (i.e. only platonic/familial relationships). No smut, but angst and fluff are A-okay with me!

There are more rules in the description of the form!

Once I get at least a few requests, I'll probably make an entire series based on these, so go ahead! I'll try to use every single prompt!

~ chxrry blossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your support <3 i'll give you all a new chapter for this chatfic asap!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to the tftsmp :D

9:00AM  
Mizu

(ran)bob: hey :)

(ran)boo: hey (:

isaac aka karl: hey :]

charles: hey :D

benjy: hey :D

cletus: ehy :/

(ran)bob: way to ruin the chain cletus

cletus: eyh i msut sya i ma offnended

isaac aka karl: what happened to your spelling

cletus: nthonig

isaac aka karl: it certainly seems like something

cletus: wahtver

cletus: tath rmineeds moi

charles: of what?

cletus: i nveeer gto tou smeel teh kenw gyus

(ran)bob: yeah get this idiot away from me

benjy: *sigh* will do dream

(ran)boo: get him away from me too

benjy: will do ranboo

isaac aka karl: i just remembered why we never told our other friends about this chat

benjy: you have other friends, karl?

benjy: i knew about dream and ranboo but you have other friends??

isaac aka karl: why are you so surprised-

isaac aka karl: ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! thanks for your support!  
> stay safe and hydrated <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the village that went mad chat because y e s : D

3:00PM   
We Went Mad

cornelius aka dream: hey everyone :)

karl the gamemaster: hi :]

helga: heyy dreamy ;)

robin hood: you

robin hood: youre dating jimmy-

jimmy the mayor: i know and so does she

jimmy the mayor: hi cornelius

bob the builder: hey

robin hood: hi dream :D

cattboy: hey

jack the farmer: hey

miles memington: hello, it is i, miles memington!

cornelius aka dream: town of salem?

karl the gamemaster: i'll be the gamemaster again :]

cattboy: im in

helga: me too

jimmy the mayor: yeah

robin hood: mhm

miles memington: same

jack the farmer: im in too

bob the builder: me too

4:00PM   
We Went Mad

cornelius aka dream: OH COME ON

karl the gamemaster: alls fair in love and war dream :|

cornelius aka dream: THEY KILLED ME OFF FIRST

cornelius aka dream: ME

cornelius aka dream: THE ALL POWERFUL OVERLORD!

karl the gamemaster: i hate to admit it but it was all fair play :/

cornelius aka dream: REALLY?!

karl the game master: yes

robin hood: i won :D

jack the farmer: me too

bob the builder: me three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! thanks for your support!  
> stay safe and hydrated <3


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am judging my choices in life rn so i decided to post :D  
> currently in ib planning to go to medical school. will need to do a "personal project" an eportfolio subject (which requires one project every term) and the regular subjects as well. there will be e-assessments for both of them and my mother wants me to go for extended and high level maths along with taking all three sciences (therefore replacing another subject) in diploma programme. next (school) year (in august) im going to start with studying for a medical examination to get into colleges ;-;  
> along with fanfiction and fandoms  
> what is my life-

3:00PM   
New Group Chat

sapnap added karljacobs to the chat.

karljacobs: what

karljacobs: what is this

sapnap: we are interrogating you

sapnap: you have no choice but to answer

badboyhalo: as long as youre comfortable :]

karljacobs: :]

wilbur soot: now

wilbur soot: start interrogation

sapnap: who is cattboy

technoblade: what is his relationship with dream

karljacobs: why

karljacobs: why are you asking

badboyhalo: please give us an answer :]

captainpuffy: who is cattboy

karljacobs: an old friend of mine and dreams

karljacobs: lol

quackity: ...

quackity: how is that funny

karljacobs: you wouldnt understand (◔_◔)

HI GUYS :)

fundy: wtf

ranboo: ...

eret: ...

philzaminecraft: oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! thanks for your support!!  
> stay safe and healthy <3


	26. Chapter 26

7:00PM   
Loser Squad

DreamXD added FoolishGamers to the chat.

DreamXD: hey

FoolishGamers: hi

papa puffy: hello :D

DreamXD: hi mom

FoolishGamers: hi dad

Glatt: what

Glatt: is dream your dad or is puffy your dad

FoolishGamers: dream is my brother and puffy is my father while puffy is dreams mom

Glatt: @papa puffy is this true?

papa puffy: yeah!

Glatt: oh okay

FoolishGamers: that makes you my uncle right @Glatt

Glatt: i guess so


	27. Author's Note

So, I'm currently planning a new fanfiction where its set in a high school but most of the SMP members are teachers. I am not able to decide some people's role in it. Here's who all I have decided:

**Students:** Tommy, Tubbo, Purpled, Ranboo (basically just the minors)

**Principal:** Philza

**History:** Foolish

**English:** Technoblade

**Music, Geography:** Wilbur

**IT/Computer Sciences:** Fundy and George

**Environmental Studies:** Hannah

**Art:** Skeppy _(did you all see that “masterpiece” on his and Bad’s mansion LMFAO)_

**PE:** Dream

**Greek:** Sapnap

**School Counsellor:** Bad

**Biology:** Puffy

**Spanish:** Quackity

**Librarian:** Karl

**Chemistry:** Sam

**Physics:** Ant

**Home Ec:** Nihachu & Eret

**Math:** Schlatt

**Economics:** Punz

I'm not planning on exposing any of the plot yet, but its mainly a crack-fic with Karlnap and Dreambur and PuffyChu as three of the main ships, and Dream and Karl will, of course, be brothers, like in most of my works. If anyone could help me decide the roles for the undecided people, that would be extremely helpful :). I'll give credit where it's due, of course :D. And give me your opinions on the roles I've decided so I can change them if needed C:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit to:  
> TotalEntropy  
> Yaoi_Shipper  
> mynekoheart  
> Luna0302  
> A_Concerned_Citizen  
> HellGuardianAngel  
> Mamma_Aki_Here (ThisIsNormal)  
> niki32154

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading ^-^!


End file.
